


Tumblr Prompt 5

by All_Phlochte_All_The_Time



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Phlochte_All_The_Time/pseuds/All_Phlochte_All_The_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic where cas is excited about the holidays but dean isn't (because of what they all the went through) but cas's naive enthusiasm of the "perfect christmas" makes dean try his best to pull it off with decoratitions, and corny traditions, the works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt 5

“I’ve been doing some research,” Cas said slowly, trying to breach the subject with Dean once more. “And we can get a tree and some decorations just down the road. And mistletoe, too! I read that humans stand beneath it and kiss during the holiday season. There are songs, too, Dean. Oh, and there are gingerbread houses. Although, I am not entirely sure how to build an entire house out of gingerbread; it seems like a lofty goal. And there will be snow everywhere, just like in the pictures I found on the computer.”

“Cas, life isn’t like the pictures on the computer,” Dean grumbled, turning to look at Cas.

“But, Dean…” Cas couldn’t keep the pout off of his face. He knew he looked childish and he knew his whining wasn’t doing anything to help the situation.

“Winchesters don’t celebrate Christmas. And you’re a Winchester now.” Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ lips as he left the library and headed into the kitchen where Sam was just pouring a cup of coffee.

“Dean, c’mon, why can’t we just have a tree or something?”

Dean rolled his eyes as Sam spoke, pouring his own cup of coffee.

“Sam, quit your bitching I said no.” Dean’s words were harsh and gruff. He scowled down into his coffee, refusing to look up at Sam.

“It’s his first Christmas as a human and he’s so excited about it, Dean. He wants the tree and the lights and the songs and the mistletoe. It’s all he’s been talking about! He has this pent up image of the ‘perfect Christmas’ and you’re really jus--”

“Yes, I’m really just! That’s the end of it Sammy!” Without another word, Dean stood and stormed off to the room he shared with Cas. Sam just stared after his brother, his eyes wide, hoping Dean would change his mind.

Dean let out a relieved sigh when he found that Cas wasn’t in the room. He flopped down on the bed, letting his weary body sink into the memory foam mattress. Dean’s eyes fluttered closed and he took in a few steadying breaths. He knew he should try to make Cas’ first Christmas as a human special but after all the shit that they went though, Dean didn’t think he’d be able to do it.

Sam was still recovering from the trials and he was still trying to adjust to having Ezekiel inside him. Kevin was still completely fucked up from the tablets. Crowley was still down in their dungeon. The only thing that seemed remotely okay was Cas and Dean’s relationship.

There was a soft knock on the door and a pause before Cas came in. Dean didn’t bother to open his eyes or greet Cas. He just remained silent. The ex-angel slipped into bed and wrapped his arms around Dean.

“It’s okay,” Cas whispered, letting his forehead fall against the other man’s. Dean could hear the disappointment in Cas’ voice and it nearly broke his heart.

**

Dean took one final look around the bunker, making sure everything was ready for when Sam and Cas got home. He’d begged Sam to try to keep Cas out of the bunker for as long as possible, but Dean wasn’t sure how long that was going to be.

When Dean heard the main door open, his heart nearly flew out of his chest. As Cas came into the library, his eyes grew wide and a smile slowly slid across his face.

“Merry Christmas!” Dean said with a grin, making his way over to Cas.

Cas looked around the room in wonder, the strings of Christmas lights causing his blue eyes to sparkle. Dean had gone all out. The tree was gigantic, covered in glittering lights and ornaments. There were garlands and boughs of holly hanging from the bookshelves and mistletoe above every doorway. The smell of cookies and eggnog wafted in from the kitchen and Christmas music played softly in the background. There was a gingerbread house kit set up on the table as well as a myriad of Christmas books and movies. Dean was even wearing a Santa hat and there was fake snow sprinkled on the tables.

“Dean,” Cas whispered, turning his gaze to Dean. He was standing with his hands in his pockets, a light blush spreading over his freckled cheeks. Cas had crossed the room in two strides and instantly had Dean in his arms, their lips locked in a searing kiss.

Sam rubbed at the back of his neck, smiling a bit as he awkwardly tiptoed out of the room, deciding to dip into the eggnog.

“Thank you.” Cas’ words were a soft whisper against Dean’s lips. “I really…” Cas paused, trying to search for the words he wanted to say. “Just...thank you.”

A chill ran down Dean’s spine as Cas’ breath mingled with his. His arms tightened around Cas and he let out a soft laugh.

“What do you say we get you on the top of the tree, angel?”


End file.
